Harry Potter: A New Light
by Gora Productions
Summary: Harry loves Draco! Severus has a daughter whaaaaaat...? Voldy is moldy is the papa? . Sirius want Sevy? Ginny is an achoholic and Her-hinny is trading sides...? but which sidE? O.O;; ITS UTTER CHAOS! Just like we like it n.n
1. Chapter 1: When Did Love Win Over Hate

**Harry Potter: A New Light**

**Chapter 1**

**Harry & Draco**

**I can tell you a story or two.**

**Can you handle them?**

**I don't particularly know, but I will tell you anyway.**

**The heat had broken in The Leaky Cauldron on that August Saturday morning. It was the summertime in Surrey, and instead of the constant mugginess that filled the rooms, there was a chill. **

**My sight was blurred from having just emerged from sleep, but I could see him moving around the room. His figure passed in front of the fireplace and became still.**

**"Mr. Potter." He says.**

**"Mr. Malfoy." I say back.**

**He chuckles intimately and climbs into the covers next to me. Then he takes his bed-warm hands down from the broken radiator next to the bed, the one he was using for balance as he situated himself next to me. He lays them freezing on me.**

**"Blimey!" I mumble, "Wake me later."**

**But I don't really want him to stop, and he knows this, so he doesn't stop. He runs his hands from my neck to my chest.**

**Minutes pass, and we are still embracing.**

**I reach over my head and crack the shutters open wide, bathing him in the light of day.**

**His features are brought into focus and burned onto my brain: his round, vivid green eyes, his white blonde hair, his athletic build, which when not hidden beneath robes and blazers had carved abs and a defined chest.**

**"It's almost 8." He says. "My da should be waking soon."**

**"Soon isn't now." I say. "Come back to bed."**

**"I want another quilt." He says. "It's cold in here."**

**"They're in my trunk." I point to it in the corner of the room. "It's locked, but I think the key is in the desk drawer."**

**"I'll get it." He walks over and opens the drawer, and I hear a little gasp.**

**He stands there, unmoving.**

**"Draco?" I ask, lifting my head.**

**He is looking down, holding something in his hands.**

**I crawl out of bed with the covers still wrapped around my thin shoulders and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his cold, smooth waist.**

**"I hate this picture, Harry." He takes a breath. "You know I do."**

**He pulls away from me and looks me in the eye. Then he places my keychain in my hands and goes to sit on the bed.**

**I look down and can understand his resentment toward the photograph; it is a picture of Ginny Weasley, one that she gave me for Christmas during our third year. She looks beautiful in it she does, holding something she found in her mother's magical herb garden.**

**The memory of our closeness just weeks ago pains me.**

**"You still love her?" Draco's voice shakes me out of my reverie. This time there is an edge of coolness to his voice.**

**I sigh. "I still do, yeah."**

**This sets him off, and he gets up to leave. My legs are longer than his however, and I am in front of him before he reaches the door.**

**"You didn't let me finish." I say.**

**"What more can you have to say?" He spits at me.**

**"Well, I was going to say that while I still love Ginny, my feelings for her are a thing of the past. I love her like I love Ron and Hermione."**

**His eyes look away, still pointed and hard, but at least he isn't as angry anymore.**

**"She is like a sister to me, Draco, a_ sister_. We may have had something a while back, but it's nothing anymore."**

**"Then why do you still keep her photo?"**

**"Why do you keep photos of your mum or your da?"**

**"It's not the same."**

**"It is the same!" I argue, my voice getting louder, provoked by his unwillingness to look at me. "It's exactly the same. That girl and her family took me in when I had nobody else, at a time in my life that was the scariest and the strangest! Keeping her photo on my keychain is the least I can do to show my respect and gratitude."**

**He stays quiet, but I am worked up enough to just turn my back and walk over to the window that overlooked a bustling Diagon Alley.**

**"I'm sorry." He says from the other end of the room.**

**"What are you sorry for?" I say bitterly.**

**"I suppose my attitude and my behavior. I shouldn't act like that."**

**"Aren't you observant?" I say sarcastically.**

**I feel his cold, thin fingers on my shoulder and I turn around to face him. I gaze at his eyes and his mouth and his lips as he begins talking.**

**"You are waking up a part of me that I have never known. I've never felt so invincible, but at the same time so vulnerable. There are so many feelings inside of me right now, and there have been since we began talking."**

**I think months back, when the two of us still could not look at each other in the face without rattling off a curse or a spell. I think back to when I couldn't stomach being in the same room with him. I think back to when I would look at his sharp, sallow face and beg the Goddess to strike me dead.**

**We were united by a common fear: Lord Voldemort. I had my reasons for fearing him, and so did Draco. He was afraid to end up like his mother and father, whose lives had both been ruined by the countless, disgusting acts of barbaric evil and ruthlessness Voldemort was known for. I was afraid to end up like my parents as well: dead.**

**"I'm tired of being scared." Draco admitted to me one day after a particularly exhausting day of Quidditch practice. "I just want to feel safe again."**

**My cold, hard ignorance of him turned to pity, then to sympathy, then to a sense of similarity (we both feared Lord Voldemort, yes?) and then finally, our feelings for each other had been realized.**

**They say that from darkness comes light.**

**This is very true.**

**It took Lord Voldemort, a subhuman, worthless, vile excuse for a human being to unite us, to break apart all of the bonds that both of us had made with others, and to unite us.**

**We are not to be separated again.**

**And then we are back in bed, my mouth pressed against his, kissing fiercely. Had we the ability to meld into one person, we would have used it at that moment. Our bodies pressed against each other harder, with more intensity. I run my tongue across his upper body, relishing the crevices and valleys caused by his carved muscles.**

**I feel him running his hands up and down my back with a fire that I have always appreciated. He cups my shoulders, and moves to my deltoids, and then down to my bare buttocks.**

**I inhale and drink him in. I let myself go and feel the musculature of his large thighs and of his calves.**

**"Will we still be able to see each other when school starts?" Draco's voice is tight now, tense. "Will we be able to get this close to one another without anybody finding out?"**

**I let my arms relax and my head falls down onto his chest. I sigh.**

**"I'm sorry." He says.**

**"No, don't apologize." I shake my head, staring blankly at the wall. "I understand your fear."**

**"Well then?" He asks again. "Answer my question."**

**"Slytherins and Gryffindors are sworn enemies." I say. "I don't know how this would affect the dynamic that the houses have worked so long to build."**

**"You're worried about the dynamic between the houses?" He repeats, and I sense that he is getting aggravated again.**

**But I refuse to hold back the truth.**

**"Yes. I'm worried about that." I say. "What we have between us would create chaos. We've become the poster children for our houses, Draco."**

**He stays quiet for a moment, and then he speaks.**

**"I refuse to give this up because of labels that were given to us six years ago."**

**I deliberate inwardly.**

**I think it over.**

**"You took the words right out of my mouth."**

**I say this to quell _his_ fears, to calm and soothe him.**

**I do not know what will happen.**

**The grandfather clock against the wall began to chime.**

**It is 8 a.m.**

**"I must go." Draco says.**

**It pains me to release him, but I do it anyway, and trust that he will be back in my room tonight.**

**We return to school in 2 days.**

**I am scared.**

**I am nervous.**

**I am unsure about so many things, right now especially.**

**I'm only 16 years old, but everything is so hard.**

**My name is Harry Potter, and you've met me at a very strange time in my life.**


	2. Chapter 2: When Ron met Jake

NV: okay it is the re-re-return of Lady-Nv!! And this time I have a partner! In this story we are both taking a turn in writing a chapter sharing and editing ideas and encouraging one another to write. WRITE. **WRITE!!!** In this story we are throwing in our own OC of ourselves.  
I am the lovely **Lilian Snape  
**and Sir Devious is the wonderful **Jake Train**.  
So please enjoy our Misadventures together as we group the people of Harry Potter into weird and awkward situations that we see fit…  
**Also Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! NOT Lady-Nv and Sir Devious… otherwise the books and movies would be totally flipping random… o.O;**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ron Meets Jake! 3**

It was a bright summer day. The Sky was perfectly blue and lots of clouds for little kids to stare at and decipher whether it was a Hippogriff or just a bunny that the fluffy marshmallow cloud resembled. The day was warm with a nice cooling breeze that was perfect for a ride.

Flying through the sky Ron was starting to fell relaxed after his very serious and very disturbing conversation with his little sister earlier. The young woman had gone slightly mad with rage after Harry had given Ginny the news that he was gay and would never be interested in the little freckled face red head. She had become so enraged with this news that she began to plot plans against Harry and to make him love her again.

Shaking his head and feeling his shaggy red mop of hair move about his head he cleared his mind of those thoughts. He didn't need to bother with his little sisters obsessions and why she was being this way. Especially since Ron himself had just confessed to the family earlier in the week that he fancied blokes rather than girls. His mother seemed quite fine with it though upset with the lack of grandchildren on his part, but she would manage.

Ron stopped his flying for a second and hovered in the air as he felt the heat of the day hit him he removed his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his face. It sure was hot out and he needed a way to cool down… now. Flying closer to the ground he began flying at a slower speed and began his searcher for a cool escape from the sun. It seemed fate was throwing a bone in his direction because soon after he spotted a nice cool looking lake that was calling his name.

The red head began his decent to the ground with images of relaxing in the lake on his mind. Walking towards a tree to lay his broom Ron spotted a boy sitting there writing in what he assumed was a journal. The boy had tan yet pale looking skin and cut short spikey brown hair with glasses. The boy was wearing light blue jeans that looked wash faded with a blue and black striped polo looking shirt with navy blue vans. Needles to say that Ron thought the boy was mouthwatering in his eyes.

As Ron made his way closer to the boy his heartbeat sped up, with so many questions on his mind. Was this boy straight or gay? Would he like Ron if he was gay? Was he a magic user or a human? If he was human would he be willing to accept magic into his life? If he was a magic user would he be a pureblood that despised gays or one that was accepting of gays? Was he a muggleborn like Hermione…?

"Um excuse me?" Ron said trying to gain the attention of the young man infront of him.

Slowly the other boy looked up giving his attention to Ron with a slightly perplexed look on his face. Closing his journal and placing it on the floor next to him he opened his mouth to speak, "Hello, did you enjoy your ride on your broomstick… um…"

Ron, who had been memorized by the boys voice, noticed that he was inquiring a name from the red head and he anxiously gave him a reply. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. And yes I did enjoy my ride. On a day like today I needed it." Ron placed his broom near the tree so that it wasn't on the ground and then a seat in the empty space near the brown-eyed boy.

Extending his hand to Ron in a hand shake the boy began to speak once more, "I'm Jake, Jake Train. Just so you know that on this lovely Saturday you have managed to land yourself near the Heartland Manor just beyond the lake." Jake said pointing towards a big white house that gave you the impression of a castle.

Ron gulped realizing that not only did he come across a wizard buy a rich pureblood wizard. "Yeah, that's a pretty cool house." Ron looked at Jake noting that there was no malicious intent on his face he kept talking. "Today's bloody hot huh? I mean I ended up have to take my shirt off and everything." He lifted his hand that clutched his shirt to show to Jake.

"I think that's more due to you…" Jake looked down at Ron's body as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Flying about at top speed, but would you care to join me in a swim?" Jake stood up suddenly at this as he began to remove his shirt.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was with a handsome bloke taking his shirt off and asking him to swim. He wouldn't dare to hesitate. "Sure that sounds like loads of fun." He stood and began to remove his converse and socks then moving to his pants.

"Excellent." Ron looked up at Jakes voice to see him smiling and giggling slightly. Ron thought his heart would beat so loud that Jake might just hear it.

Once they were both stripped down to their boxers and Jake had removed his glasses and placed them in his shoe they began the slow descend from the tree topped hill to the lakes shore. They both turned and smiled at the other as the slightly warmed water hit them. Going in deeper to about waist deep water Ron started up the conversation again.

"So Jake, what school do you go to? I myself attend Hogwarts." Ron turned to look at Jake to see him smile at him.

"Why I go to Hogwarts to silly. Though I suppose that a Griffendor doesn't really see the need to notice a Ravenclaw would he?" The Ravenclaw then splashed some water in Ron's amazed face.

"Are you serious? I've never noticed you at Hogwarts before. I feel like a fool…" Ron stopped himself looking to the side blushing slightly.

"Feel like a fool for what, Ron?" Jake said leaning over slightly to try and catch a glimpse at Ron's face causing the red head to blush even more.

"Well…I feel like a fool for never noticing such a handsome bloke such as yourself at Hogwarts." Ron said softly daring to look at Jake to wait his reply.

Jake could only smile and blush at Ron's statement and slowly reached out one of his hands to grab hold of Ron's hand. "I think that's very sweet."

Ron smiled his goofy smile at Jakes move. "I can't help but wonder Jake that if sometime you would like to join me on a trip to Diagon Alley for a little date. If you don't mind that is." Ron slowly lost his confidence as he realized what he had just said.

"I'd love to join you on a date sometime Ron! It would be absolutely splendid!" Jakes eyes shone with excitement and joy at Ron and said red head grew very happy at this.

The rest of that afternoon Ron had spent it playing in the lake with Jake. They had gone between wrestling to various water games and to just floating in the water together enjoying each others company. When they had finished with that Jake had casted a quick drying spell over both of themselves causing Ron to panic slightly.

"What are you doing casting magic outside of school? You can get expelled for that!" He began casting glances in random directions to spot the owl that was going to bring the letter of his new crushes expulsion.

Jake was laughing. "Oh my you are quite a silly one aren't you?" Jake saw Ron was still confused and worried so he sighed and decided to explain the situation a bit. "Here in Train Manor I'm allowed to cast magic freely. The Ministry has no say in what I do if my parents are perfectly content with what I am doing.

"So they know you're doing magic and they don't mind?" Ron didn't seem to believe it just quite. "It's law though that students can't do that."

"Ron wizards and witches a like are casting magic as soon as they're born. The Ministry can't keep track of them all. So they just pay attention to "students" and while I'm home in my manor I am considered an adult so I can practice magic." When Jake had finished he saw that Ron's face had lost the confusion to be replaced with that of astonishment and wonder.

"That's completely brilliant that your parents would allow you to do as such. My mom would never let me saying that I'd probably blow something up or whatever." Ron said grimly. Ron found it unfair that his mother didn't find him adult enough to be able to cast magic in his own home.

"It's quite alright really Ron. I mean at least you don't have to worry about random testes of your magical ability by your parents. Mine say that if I'm not practicing my magic and they give me a test and I don't meet their standards that their going to take away my privilege until I can." Jake seemed to be upset at this notion, but Ron was more interested in Jake's pouting bottom lip and how it seemed to be calling him to suckle and lick it. Jake seemed to notice something a miss with Ron and asked him as such.

Ron didn't seem to hear Jake's question, and when he set about to ask him again it got lost because at that very moment Ron seemed to deem it appropriate to attack Jakes lips with his own.

It wasn't anything rough and dangerous rather soft and testing. Ron wasn't sure if this was what Jake wanted yet but Ron couldn't stand not being able to taste the soft pink lips under his. Jake slowly moved to wrap his arms around Ron's waist and the red head began to softly trace Jakes lips with the tip of his tongue. Slowly but surely Jake responded by opening his mouth to let Ron into his cavern. Ron was very delighted by this as he took in the taste of the boy under him who tasted wonderfully like oranges and lemons. Ron thought it was an odd combination but inside of Jakes both it was refreshing and delicious and Ron couldn't get enough of it. Jake was softly moaning into the kiss as he tasted the red heads mouth full of cinnamon and cherry. Ron was getting excited, but he noticed regrettably he needed air and he was sure that Jake probably needed some as well.

When Ron saw the blushing face of Jake and his plump just kissed lips he was just about ready to dive in once more, and he did. This time though Jake's hand came to stop him from completing his mission.

"Ron, as much as I like you… I think we should take this nice and easy." Jake feared that Ron would push him away, but was relieved when he was pulled into an embrace instead.

"Of course Jake, anything you want. I'm more then willing to take things slow with you if that's what you want." Ron was rubbing circles in the small of Jakes back in show of comfort and tenderness. "Well Jake, I'll take my leave for now," Ron stepped away from said boy and took his hand and kissed it softly. "I'll see you Tuesday in front of the Leaky Caldron for lunch then." And with that Ron took his leave will Jake slowly gathered his things walking slowly back to the manor with a smile across his face.

TBC…

* * *

ME: KYA!! Please tell me you enjoyed it~!! I did!

RON: Bloody hell... you made me a poof! -points at Lady-Nv-

HARRY: Whats wrong with being a "poof" Ronald -tapping foot in that _'Oh no you didn't' _way-

RON: Mate you know I'm just kidding... -trying to escape an early death-

HARRY: Yeah, that's what I thought! -Hugs lady-Nv and then take photo together on cell phone-

Everyone: Untill next time!!!


End file.
